1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding device, and more particularly to an EMI shielding device which can be easily assembled and disassembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional EMI shielding device for an electronic device mainly includes a metal or metal-plated housing for covering electronic components in the electronic device so as to provide an EMI shielding effect for the electronic components. Generally, the housing is connected to the electronic device by using screws.
Although such a screw fastening method can stably connect the housing to the electronic device, when it is required to remove the housing in order to repair the electronic components, a tool must be used to remove the screws. This step is very time-consuming, resulting in low efficiency in removal of the housing.
In US Publication No. 2011/0186343, a screw-free EMI shielding device having a cover capable of lateral sliding is disclosed. When it is required to repair an internal electronic component, it only needs to slide the cover laterally to reduce the time for disassembly and assembly. However, an electronic device using the aforesaid EMI shielding device must provide a sufficient space for lateral displacement of the cover.
Therefore, use of the existing EMI shielding devices is very inconvenient and limited, so that an improvement is necessary.